


良药

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bottom!ryouken, M/M, top!yuusaku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing





	良药

【R-游了】良药  
*来自y0的点文，AlPHA作x OMEGA了，ooc注意，下品注意

高中二年级期末考的最后半天，游作难得没有在考试途中睡过去，不知道谁的香水洒了，从午后就暖暖地冲进他头脑中，是冷的，又好像有一丝暖意的甜腻，缠得游作心神不宁。高中生藤木游作对香水的研究仅限于‘香’和‘太香’，他根本形容不出来松木暖木山椒花，可能也不觉得他们有什么区别（硬要说的话，就是沐浴乳与洗发液和洗衣液的气味差别）。

他惴惴不安地坐了半钟头，把卷子胡乱一填，他刚开始做题的时候还试图让自己静下心，但是没过多久，那股温暖的香味就让他心突突跳个不停，下午阳光炙烤大地的气息从窗柩上跑过来，熏得他头晕脑胀，困却睡不着。

离考试结束还有时间，游作熬不住，扯了笔随便填上名字学号就交卷离开考场。到了教室外的走廊上还能闻到阳光里混合着那股甜味，随着微风拂过耳边，到底是什么味道呢？

游作心不在焉地站在鞋柜旁换鞋子，一手把方才关机的手机按开，他一只脚才放进运动鞋中，屏幕上就跳出连串的未读消息提示：

13:30 - 发件人R:单挑。  
13:43 - 发件人R:你在哪，上线。  
13:43 - 发件人R:上线  
13:45 - 未接来电R  
13:49 - 发件人R:你在哪里  
13:50 - 未接来电R  
......  
14:02 - 发件人R:快点上线你到底在干什么？我最后警告你一次，否则link vrains！

游作将另一只脚也踏进鞋里，两脚互相踢了踢，也算是把鞋穿好了，那卡着一半的鞋舌来不及整理，手机便显示新来电。正是联系人R——ryoken。  
他接通放在耳边，“了见？你等等我马上就可以上线。”

“你在哪。”电话那头的声音听起来和平日不一样，低哑，还有喷在耳膜上的急促呼吸声。

“刚出考场、等我十分钟，你是不是生病了——”

了见哑着声音打断他，“出来，在你校门口。”好似啜泣的尾音让游作慌得跑起来，他从来没听过了见发出这种声音，是受伤了还是、他冲出校门口，醒目的红跑安稳卧在路边。高中生冒冒失失地跑到副驾的位置，贴了膜的玻璃上只能看到他焦急的倒影，车窗下滑一道缝，一只骨节分明的手探出来对他示意，一晃而过的红色纹身被上抬的车窗掩住，但是某种十分令人快乐的气味还是被游作捕捉到了。就是他在教室里闻到的香味，更清晰，更让人魂魄酥软，他晕了神绕到驾驶座进去，黑色的皮质座椅与暗红色的包边使得车内看起来几乎和外面是两个世界。副驾驶座的了见在看着他，车门‘砰’地关紧，香气和了见的目光都包围着游作。

高中生傻头傻脑地，搞不懂状况，担忧得眉头都拧在一起，“你生病了吗、要不要去医院？哪里不舒服、我、我要怎么帮你、”

鸿上了见从副驾驶前面的小抽屉里拿出烟盒，夹了一只烟，没点燃，他用那种潮湿而炽热的目光盯住游作，把香烟虚含进唇边，“不是生病，开车送我回家。”

游作把手心在校裤上蹭了几下，书包搁在座椅间，小心翼翼地拉过安全带系上。他不是第一次开鸿上了见的车，但是每一次开都还是会因为这辆车的价格——并不是因为无证驾驶——而紧张。这个价格对他而言是比天文数字还更天文的东西，在真正遇到了见车库里的这俩车之前，游作一直觉得世界上买超跑的应该是另一个世界的人（就算路上看见，也难以想象那该是怎样的生活）。他很会开草薙哥的热狗车，但是对了见的超跑却是有一种多余的小心翼翼。

等红灯的时候，游作突然听到一种闷闷的嗡嗡声，应该是先前便有的，只不过他没有留意。对面倒计时还有二十多秒，游作稍微撇过头看了见半阖着眼，神情淡淡的，但好像目光又十分潮湿的样子。

“你有听到嗡嗡的声音吗？好像不是发动机？”

了见眼皮一抬看着他，幅度很小地摇头。

红灯还有十几秒，游作没话找话，“是什么味道这么好闻。”

“什么味道？”了见把烟夹在手里转，滤嘴是不是湿了，他抽的烟是细长条的，和他本人一样优美。

“说不来…很香……是冷的…又应该会暖。”

成年人又把烟叼回嘴边，高中生的目光迷恋地追逐着他的一举一动，红灯还有九秒，鸿上了见的声音很哑，可能是少喝水了，“又冷又暖，说什么傻话，要绿灯了你专心开车。”

“啊，”游作含蓄地把目光收回，含着烟的濡湿的一点嘴唇勾着他的魂，“要不要喝水？我中午新买的矿泉水才喝过一口...”灯绿了，游作单手把着方向盘，另一只手摸出包里矿泉水递给了见，但递出去他就后悔了，用这种便宜矿泉水献殷勤似乎不太......？副驾驶位的人果然犹豫几秒才接过，“你是真的不懂啊。”了见似笑非笑。

游作没明白他说的‘不懂’是什么，只不过眼角的余光可以看到了见叼着烟，把矿泉水拧开了。他拿着瓶盖、把烟夹在指间，一手握着瓶身小口喝水，游作变道的时候就有水从瓶子里溅出来滴到了见前襟，洇开一块，透出肉色。

“右拐。”了见出声提醒他，游作差点走神到开错路，高中生讪讪地应着，但是方才的画面好似停留在眼前。

香气一直没有散去，游作看了见有几分病态也不敢把空调风开大，他好歹是平稳把车开进鸿上宅的底库里，倒车技术太差就斜斜地这么一停，他把车钥匙递给了见，但是后者没接，昏昏暗地地库灯光下，了见的颊微红，“先放你包里。”

二人从车上下来，游作快步走到另一边准备扶着了见，却被他一把揪住衣领接吻，“我发情了。”鸿上了见粘着他，说完这句又狠狠地亲了几下。  
游作还半愣地，“什......？”

“发情啊，”了见把烟咬回嘴里，一手从游作的裤兜里摸出打火机，为了戒烟，他把点火权交给男朋友，他点烟的手微微地发抖，游作握住他的手，一起把那只烟点燃。高中生盯着他，被喷了一脸的白烟，那只灵巧的手又把打火机塞回他的校裤里，抽走的时候却按在游作胯间，“满足我。”

他们早在交往初期就已经做过许多次，可游作居然完全没有意识到恋人是omega，或许是过于强势的revolver让他产生判断误差，又或者是过去每一次做爱都是发生在了见非发情期的时候，也有可能是因为游作的身体缺陷——他从来没能闻到omega的气息，也没能成功放出自己属于alpha的气息——他甚至怀疑过医院的体检报告是不是有误差。他惊讶的表现让鸿上了见几乎发笑，他不知道了见处于omega的发情状态，自然也没有意识到对于发情期的omega来说，摄入alpha的体液相当于摄入春药——哪怕只是矿泉水中非常微弱的些许。

“抱歉、了见...我、我之前、我一直不知道...”游作扶着他的腰，这才发现了见抖得十分厉害，“我该怎么做！了见......是不是很难受？我记得好像要标记、但、怎么标记......我没有发育完全、”他比omega还无措。

“我会教你的，别怕。”他靠在游作身上，整个人都非常烫，浑身都在发抖，他们踉跄走了几步，到了车后盖。了见坐上去，两腿开着磨磨蹭蹭游作的侧腰，“帮我解开皮带。”

“就在这里？”

“就在这里。”

游作扬起眉毛，一瞬间的讶异变成腼腆的兴奋。他按住了见的细腰，连腰都还在发抖呢！剥开皮带，拉下裤链，成年人双手撑在车后盖上，含着一口白烟，慢慢地从嘴角漏出，然后抬着臀，方便游作脱下他的外裤。

空气中香甜的气息更浓了，可能是一种成熟的水果，芬芳地让人发馋。高中生咕噜一声咽下唾沫，他没和了见做过几次插入式的，大多时候都是以体外摩擦的方式进行性交。这时，他看见有一条粉色的线连着一个圆环形的把手，用一小截胶带贴在了见的大腿根部内侧。

“这是......？”

了见浅笑着没有回答。

游作就试探性地，扯开胶带，顺着那粉色塑料线往上一摸：怎么会伸进了见的内裤里！

他很困惑，于是先放下那细细的线，先扣着了见的内裤边缘，这条内裤和他平时风格完全不一样，不是丁字裤，也不是平角裤，而是一条柔软的有点厚的三角裤。游作不确定这是不是棉的，总之手感非常可爱，让高中生想起自己小学穿过的内裤，虽然他的内裤都被洗到松垮垮地毫无弹性、根本无法和了见的内裤相提并论，布料的唯一相似之处是摸起来让人舒服。

内裤从胯骨上一寸一寸地被剥下，里面的光景逐渐展示出来，一个被关在‘笼子’中的生殖器，像金丝雀一样带着点可爱的美丽，颜色略微有点深，但是比游作本人的性器的颜色要文明许多；而后是那根塑料线，一直延伸进......了见的大腿根尽头，看不清它伸向哪里。

他把那只内裤脱到了见的膝弯，后者终于肯动了。抽尽的烟头抛到地上，了见双手往内裤的侧边一扯，原来正是暗扣的位置，这便不需要完全脱下，扯开单边的内裤挂在他一边的小腿肚上一甩一甩。游作觉得很新奇，又好像很符合了见的风格，他的手从他内裤边缘挪开，贴着了见的大腿往上爬。

“可不可以再抽一根。”了见张开腿勾着环住他的腰，这下游作看清楚了！粉色的塑料线......一直蔓延到那个入口......了见的大腿根湿漉漉的，粉色的线也湿漉漉的，游作忽然发现他的内裤也似乎洇开着潮湿的颜色。他摸上去，滑滑的，好像洗澡的沐浴露，但应该是做爱用的润滑油吧。怎么抹了这么多呢。他脑子里也嗡嗡地，去拽那个线，隐约感觉到了震动。

鸿上了见闷闷地攀着他的手臂呻吟，好像还在说想抽烟，不过游作的注意力全被吸引到那根塑料线与塑料线牵连的另一端。他越是拽出来，就约能感觉到震动，都扯出很长一段了才终于有个什么东西被扯出来，从了见的后穴中。

粉色的塑料线牵引着粉色的一个什么，把了见粉色的肉都翻出来，是个椭圆的粉红色的小球，掉在车后盖上还在抖动，吵个不停。

“了、了见...这个......？”高中生捏着滑溜的线，把震个不停的小东西拎起来，他很困惑，也大概猜到这是干什么的，又羞又茫然。

而他成年的恋人已经重新叼了烟，手里捏着小巧的遥控器按了一下，圆球就停了，于是他接过那个沾满体液的球，放进游作的校服外套口袋里，“回家会帮你洗衣服的，让我借用一下口袋好吗？”他放进去，又摩挲向下面的口袋去掏打火机，“我饿了，因为游作把我的跳蛋拿走了。”

“跳......跳、蛋？”

“我想吃游作的.......”他一手点火，一手扶着烟，但是目光却露骨地撩向男朋友的胯间，像融化的蜂蜜一样粘人。

游作很害羞地低头解自己的裤腰带，了见则咬着点燃的烟，将那个鸟笼一样的小玩意打开，游作第一次知道世界上还有这样的东西，精巧地装着男人的生殖器，圆环的金属底部勒着阳具的根部，还挺好看的。它一松开，了见的性器就慢慢勃起，真的好像出笼的金丝雀那般欢欣鼓舞。游作捏着自己的那根，还没有完全勃起，了见将小笼子放进游作的另一个衣兜里，于是他的两个口袋都鼓攘着，和放学回家的小学男生似地幼稚。

了见把自己屁股从车后盖上往前挪，穴口主动抵上游作的阴茎顶部，蘑菇伞的头部都笼罩进温暖的阴影之中，“游作。”他握着游作的手，一起在半勃的那物上来回移动，另一手夹着香烟，整个人都靠着游作接吻，了见的嘴里有水果味的烟草气息，迷人的味道，是‘成年’这个词所象征的本身。高中生很快就涨地饱满，圆润的头陷进他穴口的软肉里，是想进去了。

“直接进来啊、”了见的手按向自己的后穴，两指捅进再拉开穴口。游作才进着顶端就被里面的温度暖得晕乎乎，了见也比往常热情许多，已经轻轻地呻吟起来，唇边都是跑走的烟雾。腰和腿都不老实地扭着，手指都架不住烟，烟灰被他自己抖得扑朔着撒在小腹上，“快点嘛...游作、啊！我好饿......想和游作一起、舒服...”

“太烫了！”游作握着自己那根，进退两难，“我、我忍不住！、”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——进来！！没关系的，”他双腿绞着，光溜的夹住游作的腰，在白色的烟雾里柔情地叹气，“不会怀孕的。”

藤木游作浑身一震，才没入的性器就射精了，很丢人地射在家门口。了见浑然不嫌，抱着他一直嗯嗯啊啊地小声乱叫，他咬着烟堵住自己的呻吟，越是压抑就越色情，让人兴奋到颤栗。游作也被他搞得很晕乎，好像浑身都泡在温泉里，又好像踏在云端，所有的香味都让他性兴奋，他射完了，被夹了几下又硬起来，终于意识到这应该是了见的香味。

比催情剂冷，比海盐味的冰淇淋暖，比阳光甜，缠绵地、在烟雾缭绕间。

高中生耸腰动起来，他才更应该是头发情的小公牛，乱拱着，撞上去接吻，来不及挪开的烟头烧焦了他鬓角的发丝。“了见......对不起、我太...！了见、啊、要怎么爱你！”他胡言乱语，说着的话都被彼此的舌尖搅碎。

鸿上了见一直在咬他，后穴仿佛有意识那般，一直在吸，是不是贪婪地想要更多精子？明明他自己也有、更漂亮的生殖器...却偏偏喜欢让游作那根呆头呆脑的阳具插进来。

“学校生理课怎么没教你、判断和照顾发情的omega？”了见最后吸一口，将即将烧到滤嘴的烟蒂抛弃，他被颠得整个人都摇晃着居然还能问出这样的话。

“教、教了...是我翘课、那天......在和你、和revolver对决...我有生理缺陷，闻、闻不到信息素......所以就......”

“所以就翘课？你有什么生理缺陷？我怎么不知道——啊！”

了见声音还有些气势，但是身体却软乎到只能寄生于游作。

“闻不到信息素、我都不知道你是omega，”他好沮丧，“我也不会释放出信息素、诊断是......精神创伤导致的腺体功能障碍。”

“胡说、”了见温柔地安抚他，“我可以、哈啊❤闻到游作的信息素啊。”他暖乎的手掌心握住游作的后颈，“放松一点，可以想想看怎么占有我、想想让我怀孕......游、作～好深！”

“我——不可以让了见怀孕！”高中生紧张起来，性器卡在穴道里不动了，“怀、怀孕怎么行！还没有、还没有结婚！而且生孩子......你这么瘦、这么纤细...不行不行......据说这样风险很大！”但是他的信息素却一下子涌出来，在游作都没有察觉的瞬间，浓度直线上升，侵略而鲁莽地围住鸿上了见。alpha的高浓度信息素会引起omega又一轮的发情热，若是成年的alpha是可以控制住的，但偏偏是太懵懂的游作，他有在交往的对象，做爱过，也不是处男，却搞不懂第三性的常识——游作只觉得突然间香香甜甜的水果味巨增，连眼睛扑扇的空气都是甜丝丝的，他还变得开始发热。

先从小腹那边燃起火苗，紧接着，热流浑身都乱窜，“好奇怪！”他腰眼都麻了，有点偷懒地往穴里小幅度磨蹭，“了见......！我好奇怪！”

“没事的，”鸿上了见搂住哼哼唧唧的高中生，摄入太多的发情期omega的信息素和唾液，所以游作也产生了类似发情的症状，不过缺乏常识的小男朋友显然没有意识到这一点。过热的体温和身体中不断加大的交配本能，让游作露出恍惚的神情。他顶着了见的前列腺，自己下腹的肌肉群无规律地起伏收缩，kiss的时候跑出的呻吟幼稚甜腻，明显是即将射精却又还想忍耐的模样。

“游作好乖，好孩子......用力一点、里面、也想和游作打招呼。”

高中生于是掐着他又用力又浮躁地肏起来，他们交欢的声音在地下车库中几乎还有回声，肉体碰撞的黏腻又滑溜的水声，精囊拍打在了见臀上的肉闷声，一下一下地浪荡着。

香甜的果肉把游作彻彻底底诱惑了，使得他舒服到口齿不清，大脑也不甚清明，“re、revolver～了见、了见！！！快不行了、我！”

“请不要退出去、嗯、、～”了见按着游作的肩膀，舔一舔高中生微张的口中露出的一小截舌头。游作简直是一只热得吐舌头的小狗，剧烈运动让他额角都挂上汗珠，在几次前后的摇晃中，把自己的子种液都摇出来了。正好了见还在说着淫乱的话，“啊啊、呀❤还想吃游作的美味精子❤❤～❤！”

游作饱满红润的龟头就一下卡进他的结肠口，这又傻又呆的大阳具，都搞不清楚这边并不是种子发芽的良田呢！只知道蛮着劲往深处走，抵着含苞待放的处女地就一通泄精。平时了见的结肠口都咬得紧紧的，他从来没有捅进去过，但是现在由于发情热，好像了见的肚子里一下都变了，温柔又好客地一直绞着游作的肉棒。他捅进去，那是从来没有被侵犯过的神圣地方，尽管不是孕育新生的嫩巢，却也圣洁，就连了见自慰的时候都没有进过此处。圆头肥脑的生殖器被结肠口卡着，射精量还挺大的，只可怜这才刚开张营业的温柔乡，被压得难以挣扎还灌得一腹微涨的男精，满满地填着，像是想在他身体中茁壮发芽。

了见四肢都紧紧挂在游作身上，被中出内射的时候自己也高潮了，肠道里的异物感又痛又爽，而他的小男朋友竟然因为爽过头而翻白眼，边往他肚子里射精边流出眼泪，嘴里胡乱叫着‘了见了见了见了见了见’，还有一两句很越轨的‘revolver、Hanoi领导者、崇高’。

崇高的Hanoi领导者revolver被未成年男友灌精受孕——鸿上了见快被自己糟糕的想法吓着，虽然身体处在极其容易受精的状态、但是只要不射进生殖腔内、就不会有问题吧？射在肠道里的精子会不小心进入他的生殖腔吗？了见微笑着对还没有恢复神志的游作说悄悄话，“playmaker～请多多关照喔，”请再填满我，满足  
我，让我腹中充斥着藤木游作的气息，只要不打开生殖器，玩得再怎么恬不知耻也是安全的吧。

虽然做了一回，但由于没有完全彻底标记，所以了见的身体仍然还处在性饥渴的阶段，穴肉殷勤地吮吸着游作的生殖器，未成年的阳具已经尺寸可观，又因为缺乏保养和经常在了见手中摩擦而变得颜色深沉，让人一看就知道它已经不是童贞棒。然而游作还单纯着呢，他自己用手背擦掉眼泪，好像是因为射精太爽哭哭而难为情，挨着了见讨吻，好半晌才讷讷地问，“好一点了吗？”

他是真的不懂！发情期的omega需要alpha的陪伴和临时标记或者彻底标记来减缓情热痛，而逃课的高中生只知道发情期的omega可以打抑制剂和找人帮忙。（具体怎么帮忙，游作没来得及看书，因为逃课的那天把饮料洒到书上现在还黏糊糊的根本没办法阅读，课间有听同学压低声音讨论发情期做爱的色情影片，所以发情期应该是需要做爱的。）（标记不就是做爱吗？）

“不太好，”了见撑着车后盖，把他的性器退出来，像个没事人一样捏着自己都快被晃到地上的内裤，脱下，放到车后盖上的外裤旁边。他赤条的腿穿着船袜踩住豆豆鞋，优雅而且淫秽，还贴着游作身子，“我需要你的临时标记，你下次射进来的时候记得要在我的后颈腺体的位置......咬一下、要咬破皮肤才有效。”

了见像仙女似地，整理了游作凌乱的校服，一手臂弯里捞起自己的裤子，光着屁股就朝地下车库的电梯门走过去，挺拔的背影丝毫不留情，也像仙鹤，精液从他大腿处流下来，沾湿了白色的袜子。高中生的阳具还硬硬的，走起路来笨手笨脚，追到了见身后拉着他的手，一同进了电梯。

游作还在发热，电梯里就忍不住，那宽敞电梯里还有一大面镜子，可以把了见漂亮的交媾后的表情看得一清二楚。游作在了见身后偷偷往前走一步，把自己壮乎乎的鸡巴顶进他的臀缝里，还不要命地磨蹭几下，“下面难受...了见、我是不是也发情期了......”了见从镜子里看他红红的脸颊，似笑非笑，很得意傲慢。游作大着胆子，拿两指撩拨那还没合拢的穴口，顺着正在流出来的精液就这么滑溜地又捅进去了，还是在了见身体里待着最舒服。里面紧而热，还有一股股的暖流淫汁流下来，把阴茎泡得很大。

电梯到三楼，游作怕了见又忽然翻脸不认人，就一直拉他的手，二人交媾着从电梯里走出来，那正对着了见的私人客厅。每走一步，性器就会捅到不同的地方，自是各有各的妙处，比起在车后盖上做爱还更羞耻更不要脸。了见也抱不住自己的裤子，索性随意地丢了，空出来的一手，也被游作拉住手腕，骑马似地骑着他，把他带到客厅的落地窗前，精液流了一地毯都是。

他被游作按在窗玻璃上，胸口因为碰到冰冷的玻璃而变得硬硬的，身后是热情如火的小男朋友。他早就听闻alpha会因为伴侣发情而被动陷入假发情状况，alpha假发情时候的体温比omega还高，连精液都热乎乎地叫人难堪。游作拉住他的两边手腕，胯就一直拱着，时浅时深，嘴巴也乱舔，小鼻子像狗一样在他脖子后面一通嗅。

“好香！好好闻的味道......了见用的是什么香水、也分我一点...我把了见的香水洒到被子上，这样每天都好像和你睡在一起。”

“不是香水！”鸿上了见半侧过头想催促他，“现在可以咬——”

游作突然松开他的手腕，捏着他的脖子，强迫他不能回头，自己继续凑在那处边干边嗅舔，“好像还很好吃......”

“快点标记！”

“了见好甜啊❤”高中生又亲又舔，嘴巴里发出啧啧作响的吮吸声，没完没了地称赞他肉体的美味，下半身也挺得愈发卖力，终于像个alpha那样先把了见肏到第二次高潮了。他一口叼住了见的后脖，有很浓郁的信息素从中散发，但却舍不得咬，几次张口比划都没忍心。  
了见被折磨得难以忍受，头都被发情热搞得隐隐作痛，“游作！标记我、标记我——”

“不行、我...舍不得啊。”

“唔、快点！标记......我不会痛的、会很爽很爽..游作、快点嘛！！！咬我❤”

“可是——”

“标记就像是宣示主权、游作......playmaker、从此我发情期只能由你来缓解，从此所有人都会知道revolver的男朋友有多么强大、没有人敢覆盖你留下的标  
记。”

高中生非常小声地，“那你就是我的了？”

“我们拥有彼此。”

他的话成功让藤木游作心动万分，“了见，忍一忍，我很快......”

利齿划破皮肤，在发情期变得脆弱的腺体被游作咬破，他们彻底沦为交媾的野兽，鸿上了见被标记的那一刻似乎干性高潮了，浑身都痉挛那般扭动，后穴里一直在絞紧，不知道是不是想逃离，总之腰胯都在大幅度前后晃动，他一往前游作就紧压上去，把他牢牢压制在玻璃窗上做爱，精液趁机浇进去 。动物届中有很多雄性会在交配的时候咬住母兽的脖子防止其逃脱受精，但是为什么了见会在这样一个野蛮的过程中获得快感？明明他如此高傲，怎么能够通过雌伏做爱而爽到一塌糊涂？

甬道内热烈地环抱着，那些软乎的媚肉都毫不留情地缠上来，是要索取精液，龟头滑过的肉壁正是生殖腔的入口，但是游作完全不知道捅进去，于是又在不适合播种的地方射精了。

鸿上了见浑身都烫烫的，他没有射精也没来得及勃起，但是后穴的快感仍然使他站不稳，最后被高潮完成的男朋友捞进怀里。

他们本来应该去浴室先清洗一下，但是爽到晕眩的高中生忍不住又一次往他身上蹭动，他们坐到加大的浴缸里，热水都还没有蓄满，游作就搂着他亲吻，亲嘴不够，还要吸奶。游作平时是不会提这些奇怪需求的，他会假装冷静地抱住了见，然后等恋人熟睡的时候才偷偷用嘴唇摩挲一下那对软乎的乳头和手感紧实的胸肌，尽管了见会主动邀请他来玩吃奶游戏，但高中生看起来永远是很羞涩的模样。

现在他把自己半软的生殖器戳在了见腿间，然后埋头去找了见的奶头，他喜欢这可爱的乳晕，有点大，颜色是很淡的巧克力色，非常迷人的口感，只要吃过一次就无法拒绝第二次。但是含着男友的奶头、像宝宝一样咬玩它们、对于清醒时候的藤木游作来说，太过头了。他希望自己能够在了见面前多展示成熟气概的一面，而不是表现得如同没长大的幼稚奶宝高中生。

发情的了见连奶头都是甜乎的，应该还有奶香味，但是被信息素香掩盖掉了。游作很享受地用力吮吸，胯部本能地往上顶，哪怕肏一肏了见的大腿也是好的。后者很快被咬到不行，伸手按住他肩膀的意思应该是推拒，但是游作不想放过到嘴的美味，“我还想吸另一边。”

“嗯、不行！”了见也觉得自己没必要这么严厉，又放软了声音和他商量，“我们再做一次可以吗......能不能不要咬住哪里...今天可能......”

游作压根没理解他说不出口的话，看起来还是很乖地握住自己的阳具捅进去，被捅熟的穴口丝毫无法拦截他，他再次浸在那快活的肉穴中，眯着眼睛肏干几下就低下头找奶。了见像少女一样捂住自己的胸口不让他玩，游作可怜兮兮，“了见～了见～让我舔舔嘛...我会很轻的。”

“不行就是不行！”

游作不说话了，掐着了见的腰肢，直往他最要命的敏感带撞，险些误入通往生殖腔的密道，他用龟头压住了见的前列腺，又磨又碾，突然把playmaker绝不放弃的品质展现出来。他故意浅出浅入，专抵着快乐的地方肏着，肉刃灵活而不留情，几乎不到一分钟就让了见整个人都爽到想融化。捂住胸口的手习惯性松开勾在他背后寻找平衡，那双美乳瞬间暴露在狼崽嘴边，游作张口就含。

粗燥的舌苔往乳晕上一蹭，只听了见哀喘连连，词句都含糊着带上鼻音；他再一咬，鸿上了见的腰就一突一突地颤抖；最后是非常满足地吮吸，来自人类的本能，对于乳房的喜爱，游作都不明白了见的乳头为什么吸起来会让人产生幸福的感觉。了见的哀鸣都变成淫荡的喘息，像没有经验的少妇一样挣扎时候反而把乳尖送进爱侣口中，他的身体越来越接近坏掉的临界点，像运作过头的玩具一样不停发出警告声——也就是游作听来是鼓励意味的呻吟。

吃到久违的奶头的游作干劲十足，他往上挺胯的时候浴缸的水都被带出来，洒了满地。了见的双腿打开着夹紧他，生怕被震下去，又生怕他太用力。  
高中生很少这么直白的展露欲望，但是此刻他却难以克制，吸了一边还想吸另一边，吸也不够，手中还捏着玩，把了见的乳首玩成肉粉色，肿肿涨涨的，好像没开张营业的小奶牛。

在他又舒服到七荤八素想要射精的时候，了见已经哽咽着，露出痴爽的神态。游作少见他这幅模样，忍不住起玩念，双手都拉住那对乳头，阳具偷懒地小幅度肏弄着。他像挤奶一样捏住了见的奶头，用指尖没剪干净的指甲对着那乳头上浅浅的凹陷刮挠，玩了好一会才松手重新含住。

游作托住那软臀乱捏，提着气猛入几回，二人都受不住地高潮，了见射得最夸张，一点点精液，而后是潮吹，高出水面的阴茎发出淅沥的水声，鲸喷十几秒才停止。那被游作含住的奶头更有气势，直接细细的奶柱滋噗进游作口中，强行喂了高中生一大口初乳。等到两人都回神的时候了见就想躲，但是身体滑溜溜的打架都像调情、更何况他的奶头还挂着没吸完的奶液。

“都说了特殊时期不可以玩！”他为了掩盖自己的淫态只好装作生气。

“抱歉！了见！”游作离他很近，说话的气一直冲在他乳头上，目光也好奇地追着那出奶的美丽部位，不知廉耻，“请你惩罚我、我知错了，下次不会再做这种事情。”他越凑越近，终于忍不住又把了见的乳头吃进嘴里，一点一点吮吸可口的奶液。

omega根据个体差异，部分人会在发情期过后数周内出现假孕的症状，也有体质特别的omega会发情期伴随着分泌乳汁的症状，鸿上了见就是这样，他前几次发情时还没有交往男朋友，于是自己抱住情趣道具和抑制剂想办法，抑制剂可以压抑他的性欲、却不能解决他的乳水问题，贴着防溢奶的乳贴也不是办法，很容易会有多余的奶水流出来。现在他暂时没有奶水烦恼了，咂巴着嘴唇的小男朋友已经吸完一边的奶，转战另一边还未被采撷的乳头，边喝边嘟嘟囔囔地，“甜甜的，了见，好喜欢❤❤❤”

了见拿他没办法，只能自己捂住眼睛试图避开这淫乱的画面：他正在用乳房哺育自己的男朋友——分明还没有孩子、还没有受孕、还没有结婚。  
游作立刻伸手拉开他挡脸的手，一双绿色小狗眼好像很委屈地，但是嘴里还在咕噜咕噜地吞奶。好在了见初次溢奶的量并不多，游作很快就沦落到没有奶喝到地步，只好停止吃奶抬头想接吻。

“不听话的孩子不可以和我kiss。”了见把他推到浴缸边，自己从他的阳具上起身，水流和着精液哗哗地淌下来。

游作还处在发情热呢，听懂了，又有点没听懂，抱着了见的腿不让他走，“了见不要生气...我不敢再这样了......”

鸿上了见冷笑，“这样是哪样？你讲清楚。”

“就是......下次...喝的时候......”他后面的话太小声，了见听不清。

“说什么啊？大声一点，不讲清楚的话你今晚就一个人睡客房。”

“......”游作鼓足勇气：“了见不要生气嘛！我下次喝的时候会留一点奶给你吃——”

End.


End file.
